The Unimaginable
by SerrahSeirra
Summary: Burn was frustrated having lost in the "Elysion" the second time to Hiroto, his team members dragged and talk him to go with them to a maid cafe where lies another soccer team with rumored strength and an unknown captain. What fate has been given to burn, a chance to fall in love with a bitter soul attached...(BurnxFemGazel)
1. Prologue

Hi there so I'm serrah and this is my second story in this site. I know that it has been awhile. This is BurnxGazel centered, aren't they just cute together? Just so you know this is a plot-less story.

And so we go on to the story.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Burn: "Is it really necessary to go with you guys?"

Nepper: "Come on don't be a wussy it's just a maid cafe."

Heat: *nods*

Burn: "Exactly my point! AND why are the girls tagging along?"

Rean: "Got a problem? Though were girls we are still allowed to enter a maid cafe"

Girls: *nods*

Burn: "Hey! I'm still the captain here"

All: "Yes~ you are that is why you need a _break_ before you yourself will _break _one of us because we lost to your-oh-so-powerful rival Hiroto.

Burn: "I still don't get the point of going to maid cafe to lighten me up when we could train with all the spare time we have acquired.

Satosu: "Well Burn-sama we found out that they are secretly a soccer team as well and with some strength at that"

Burn: "Oh? Who's the captain?" _Interesting, maybe...just maybe I can make them join us in conquest to defeat Hiroto in the next "Elysion"._

Satosu: "No one knows who the captain is. Then again the possibility of meeting him/her will increase if we go to their shop"

Burn: *smirks* "Heh. Then let us be the first to unmask the little devil"

All: *Stares at their captain an then nods their head in approvement-(not areal word but you know what that means)* "HAI!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Diamond Dust Cafe

Hey everyone! Too short? Yeah I know but I'll try to update day by day if possible except if I have exams.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Diamond Dust Cafe~

Girls: "Welcome back Masters" *bows*

Boys: "Welcome to Diamond Dust Cafe Maidens"

Burn: *eyes twitch* "Nepper you told me it was a maid cafe then why are there men of our age here?"

Nepper: "Don't blame me I never knew and yeah there are more guys than girls"

Heat: "Maybe Rean and the girls knew or I think they knew"

Rean: "Sorry to tell you a no but we kind of predicted as much"

Burn: "Ha?" _Oh I get it, since they are also a soccer team of course there will be more boys than girl players _*gives Rean a knowing nod*

IQ: "Haha, certainly a first reaction for new comers and sorry to tell it's a joint cafe of maids and butler"

IQ: "Do you all want a separate table for the boys and girls?"

Rean: "Yes, please"

IQ: "All right then, this way please"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Saiden: "Burn-sama, what's the plan?"

Burn: "I didn't exactly establish one so just go with the flow for now. Tell them to minimize their orders, we didn't collect the money from winning against the "Bestial Team" so we're low on cash. If we can get the money tomorrow we'll just gamble it by bits to raise up the sum. Since there will be no "Skyrza" in the next few weeks" _I doubt we'll discover the captain's identity in one try, a week or two, perhaps but it'll take a sum of money to continue coming in this cafe_

Saiden: "All right we'll inform the girls"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

... Not much to talk about or so I thought. Here goes what is "Elysion". "Elysion" is a Soccer Tournament held every year to teens of the age range of 10-20 years old. Winning the "Elysion" may result of a chance to grant each members wishes after a challenge/talking to the great "Ilya". As you probably have guessed it's Gazel's team in the certain maid cafe. "Skyrza" is a street soccer play, by winning a certain gang member of the underground organization of soccer players. Guess who they are? Also forgive me that Gazel-sama did not appear on this one. Next time though I can promise that...

Read,Review,Follow or Favorites will boost my "Inspiration Bar".

Fact: The word Gift in German means poison.


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Gazel-sama

Another day in school is tiring~ *sigh*

On with the story...

Meet Gazel-sama

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Grent: "What's wrong Bomber?"

Bomber: "The girls on the other side already got their food and they started flirting with the boys already" *sigh*

Burn: "Hey! Where's our food?"

Heat: "Burn-sama no need to shout" _Guess his stress is increasing surely from hunger_

Nepper: "Sorry ladies he's hot-headed"

Burn: "Who are you calling hot-headed _Pepper?"_

Nepper: "What did you just call me?!"

*The other boy members of the team began to hopefully stop the two*

Rhione: "I'm sorry as well master, it'll be delivered in a while, something just stalled us in the kitchen"

Nepper: *blushes at the address of the girl* "Oh that's ok if it will be here soon"

Heat: *fumes* "Hey! What are you fool blushing for?" _Stupid girl! What do you think your doing? I've set my eyes on him first. Calm down Atsuishi don't let it show in your face. You did a great job for 3 months._

Berkley: "Haha~ You jealous because Nepper here already got a word for the maid?"

Nepper: "No need to be jealous Heat, when the food will be delivered you'll get your chance at her too"

Heat: "Whatever" _It's not that you airhead! Though it's good to know he doesn't think anything bout' that masked girl_

Satosu: "Here comes our fo-...AH"

Burn: "At last the grub, hey satosu what's the matter?"

Saiden: "Burn-sama look" *points his chin in the direction where Satosu looked*

Burn: *Turned his head to the pointed direction* _Hmm a long white-haired girl in a gothic blue maid outfit that differs from anyone else, a pale skin complexion. A tray in her hand with our grub what is there to look when all she does is look down! I can't even see her face though I've got to admit she has a great body _"Heh, close your mouth men and don't get in my way she's my target"

Satosu: "Burn-sama~"

Nepper: "Hey captain, seems like satosu would like to be in your shoes"

Burn: "Hey get on your horse satosu, I know you saw her first but turn her over to me that is"

Satosu: *gulp*

Burn: "Cat got your tongue?" _What's wrong with him?_

Berkley: "Captain she's here already"

Gazelle: *step* *step* *step* *step* *puts the plates of food down* "If you need something else sirs I would gladly make your request" *turns around*

Burn: *grabs her wrist*

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

What will burn-sama do? No really I'm serious. I would come up with an idea soon but what do you think?

Read,Review,Follow or Favorites will boost my "Inspiration Bar".

I'm having exams tomorrow so I may not or will update, depends on my scores or the mood I'm in.


	4. Chapter 3: The Challenge

Hey did any of you notice that I described Gazell-sama's skin complexion as pale though really it's supposed to be tanned? Guess what I think that Gazel-sama is perfect being pale as for Burn-sama well I like him the way he is. Also I got a false alarm for the supposed to be test for Physics and Advance Algebra today and will be having them tomorrow so I wil update for now and maybe a little later if my scores for tomorrow is not what I would expect. It breaks my heart if I fail, though I hardly fail so it's up to my mood tomorrow whether to update or not...

On with the story~

The Challenge

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Burn: "Actually **YES **miss, is that all you have to say or do and shouldn't you be addressing us as master is it not so for a maid?"

Gazelle: "I'm sorry **SIR **but my duty is only to deliver your food. If I'm no longer need for service I'll excuse myself"

*cuts in before Gazelle could take a step*

Clara: "Gazelle-sama why are you out helping? You should rest"

Gazelle: "I'm fine Clara and I would like to help you all with the managing"

Burn: "Ahem!" _Now that I can see her face, she has a pair of teal orbs and with her facial features she's a beauty all right *sigh* get a grip burn, she needs a lesson on matters how to treat a master like a maid would_

Clara: *turns in burn's direction* "Oh I'm sorry master that Gazelle-sama didn't pass your standards of service" *bows her head*

Burn: "Hmph. As I over-heard she isn't suppose to be helping you all" *turns in Gazelle's direction* " I guess she's useless no matter how you look at it, can't even company a man politely like a maid would since this **IS **a maid cafe"

Gazelle: "Excuse me? I can pretty well company a man but wouldn't stoop low as maid in front of someone like you"

Burn: "Oh? You up for the challenge in accompanying me for the night then? As a fellow aquaintance if you wouldn't like to be so polite to me all the better"

Gazelle: "I accept if it's only you since you said "me" indicating the matter "

Clara: "Ga-!" *stopped by gazelle's hand*

Burn: "All right then, miss would you lead us to another table?"

Clara: "Uh... Yes, master"

Burn: "Shall we, Gazelle was it?" *offers his hand to Gazelle*

Gazelle: *slaps Burn's hand away* "Yes, and you?"

Burn: "Fiesty aren't we? You may call me Burn no formalities, you okay with that?"

Gazelle: "Why not, It'll make me, myself all the more"

Burn: "Good then let us go, our table awaits" *grins*

The other boys in the table were left stunned.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Too short again? Yeah but bare with I'm a busy man...wait I'm a girl so a busy woman. Oh for those who haven't get the part with nepperxheat, I intend to make them together, I think? Also I'm late with warning others that my story has a BOYxBOY core in the later chapters. Like? well let me see umm HirotoxMidorikawa, oh yes I ship them too~

I would like to acknowledge Chaoz Fantasy, loving'it4321, rEdCherryVII, Shiranai Atsune & jin69 for either reviewing, following or adding my plot-less story in your favorites. Sorry I was late mentioning names. ^^

Read,Review,Follow or Favorites will boost my "Inspiration Bar".

I'm gonna study now, wish me luck with a blessed hope of accomplishment~


	5. Chapter 4: What happpened?

Hey everyone! Thank you for your words. Guess what I have passed all the short quizes in English, Trigonometry and my National Language. I hope my score on physics(really long-exam) would be satisfy my efforts, guess I'll just have to find out since we'll be cheking it tomorrow ugh! the adrenaline rush. Enough with my private life and start with story and thank you for reading my ramblings.

What happened?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rean: "Can we join you men?"

Bomber: "What you girls finished eating already?"

Barra: "Yeah since were limited on cash like Burn-sama said so can we bother your space?"

Nepper: "Sure but can we still flirt with the maids when you, yourselves are girls can stand to sit and watch while we do it?"

Rean: "Whatever. So where is Burn-sama?"

Bonitona: "Hey did you guys bully Satosu or somethin'?"

*All stares at Satosu in the corner*

Saiden: "Well Burn-sama did the bullying"

Rean: "Where is he anyways?"

*the boys points in the direction of burn and gazelle's table*

Barra: "Oh Burn-sama is having a date...*silence* **A DATE?**" *jaw drops*

Bonitona: "But Burn-sama had never shown an interest on anyone before except defeating Hiroto"

Rean: "True enough so just who is that girl?"

Berkley: "The one who brought us our food without looking at us, unmaid like and the one who caught satosu and Burn-sama's fancy"

Heat: "Stop denying, we were all captivated by her without even looking at her face"

*noises on the other side*

Burn: "Fire will melt ice!"

Gazelle: "Not when the fire is too weak"

Burn: "Ugh! stop being so damn calm your giving me chills"

Gazelle: "I can pretty well describe you as a heated flickering flame. Can't you control yourself a bit? This arguement will be settled with ice being more powerful than a mere flame and is that suppose to be a tulip on your head?"

Burn: "It's a tulip! It's a flame damnit! Fire will win against ice"

Gazelle: "I don't see a resemblance. I can assure you that **ICE** will win no matter the circumstances"

Burn: "Oh yeah? Up for a little game? I'll be the flame you'll be the ice. You said ice would win but a mere girl like you can't possibly win in an armwrestling battle"

Gazelle: *twines her hair in her fingers* "Like I said I can win against you"

Burn: "Bring it on"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yeah well not what I intended but having this pain in the assignments is really somethin' you know? Hope your lives isn't chaotic like mine, well only for now. I think I kinda ended it badly, gonna make it up/fix it in the next/later chapters.

For Layan Kordy-Chan's question if Gazelle-sama is just crossdressing or not, well let me tell you guys _again_ that this is a plotless story so I haven't think far ahead **YET**. Sorry if it wasn't the answer you were looking for.

Read,Review,Follow or Favorites will boost my "Inspiration Bar".

My mantra for today: Must finish thesis, must finish thesis, must finish thesis, must finish thesis. *drop dead*

Oyasuminsai~ Time check: 11:25 pm


	6. Chapter 5: Amusing isn't it?

Hey! Sorry to tell that this will also be a short chappy because I'm gonna study for my very long advanced algebra exam and another short quiz in physics and trigonometry tomorrow. My life sucks, though I have to maintain high grades for my college course of choice which is "Engineering", can't say if I hate math or love it.

Amusing isn't it?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Gazelle: "I told you I would win"

Burn: "Dumb luck as I would say. Next time I'll win"

Gazelle: "Next time?"

Burn: "Yeah, surely this isn't the last of me"

Gazelle: "Your weird"

Burn: "Weird? Talk for yourself"

Gazelle: "What about me?"

Burn: "Heh. Listen, did you even notice yourself twisting your hair when you were about to lose?"

Gazelle: "Something wrong?"

Burn: "Well not much but you aren't calm and expressionless as you said you are. I would like the challenge of discovering all of it"

Gazelle: "Try me... Can I ask yo-"

*cuts in*

Burn: "Question? Yeah come at me"

Gazelle: "Are they your siblings?"

Burn: "Blood related? No, but we consider each other as one. We're orphans and this is our very own family, we take care of each other"

Gazelle: "Oh... Sorry...Was that the reason you were sad or angry before?"

Burn: "Ah? No, we just lost a soccer match"

Gazelle: "A rival?"

Burn: "Yeah, guess so. Do you play soccer too?"

Gazelle: "Hn...sometimes"

Burn: "Hey if you don't know how to play I could teach you if you admit that I'm better than you"

Gazelle: *elbows burn slightly* "I know pretty well how to play soccer thank you, so you get money by?"

Burn: "Ha! Don't underestimate us. I know money from winning Skyrza battles is not enough for all of us. All you have to do is play safe in gambling"

Gazelle: "So you do have a brain"

Burn: "What are you emphasizing about?" *eye twitch*

*clattering*

Rean: "Hey burn time to go, we finished our dishes already"

Burn: "The bill?"

Heat: "Paid it"

Gazelle: *gets up from the chair*

Burn: "Hey! Leaving already?"

Gazelle: "Aren't you the one leaving?"

Burn: "Atleast turn around"

Gazelle: *shakes her head* "There's no need. You said there'll be a next time, it's a confirmation already if you didn't lie that is"

Burn: "Of course not, do I get a farewell?"

Gazelle: *turns around* "Please come again **master**"

Burn: "What kind of farewell is that? You didn't even bow"

Gazelle: "Don't push your luck"

Burn: "Heh" *grins*

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Though I hate for tomorrow to come because of all the quizes I have to take, I also couldn't wait for tomorrow to come 'cause we'll be watching _The Phantom of the Opera House_ on our English class. ^^

Read,Review,Follow or Favorites will boost my "Inspiration Bar".

Thanks to loving'it4321, rEdCherryVII & Chaoz Fantasy for reviewing. It pushes me to update on a daily basis.


	7. Chapter 6: Your creeping me out!

I feel sorry for myself...*sobs* even though it was my own doing. I don't even get a weekend of rest. School is well necessary but I don't get why we need to make a documentary film about Dr. Jose Rizal's book _"El Filibusterismo"._ Make a movie of the book in one month tops? I love literature but not filming nor acting since I have no talent for it.

Your creeping me out

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Burn: "Hey Yuusuke!"

Yuusuke: "Burn! Come to get the winnings?"

Burn: "Yeah, hope your practicing because we're also gonna beat you next time around"

Yuuseke: "Sorry but the next win is ours, well not until they open the "Skyrza" in 3-5 days?"

Burn: "Dude you must have slipped the information wrong, the "Skyrza" will not be up in a month"

Yuusuke: "Haha you and your team are the only ones left who didn't know. The "SSO" moved it earlier this time but no one knows the exact time. I assure you that we'll play against each other again so here" *gives the money*

Burn: *turns to his team* " Seems my team and yours is going along very well, would you mind me using the bathroom?"

Yuusuke: "Not at all, it's in the corner left"

Burn: "Thanks man" *walks to the bathroom*

Rean: "Yuusuke man, how you doin'?

Yuusuke: "Great as always, rean what happened to Burn he seems..."

Rean: "Happy?"

Yuusuke: "Uh so what happened? That guy rarely gets he does the reason is gonna be because he won a play but there are no soccer matches till the given time and didn't your team lost a match against Hiroto's team the second time? I thought he's gonna be grumpy for weeks because of it"

Rean: "You got that right. That's why we dragged him to a maid-cafe which turns out to be a joint and that really got to him in addition having serve the food late"

Yuusuke: "So why? Don't tell me he got a girlfriend"

Rean: "Hell no but close enough. He fancies a certain maid at the cafe we went. He even got a seperate table for just the two of them. I studied them and just saw them bickering. They even had an arm wrestling game and to top it off the girl won. It creeped me out even more when Burn-sama grinned after we left the store. Grinning is normal but not when he lost a match. The boys even confessed to the crime except satosu who is down at the moment because the captain took away his chance at the girl"

Yuusuke: "Interesting that not only Burn fancies the girl. You know the place?"

Rean : "I'm not telling but if you must know ask Burn yourself"

Yuusuke: "Alright then, oh your back burn?"

Burn: "Yeah so... why are you staring at me like that?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Still sleepy~ Have they no mercy on my body? *sigh* Sorry the update was well 5 hours late to my usual time. Just woke up I might as well eat breakfast.

SSO-Street Soccer Organization led by _.

Read,Review,Follow or Favorites will boost my "Inspiration Bar".


	8. Chapter 7: Blur

Another day survived~ _Currently listening to rock music specifically **Linkin Park-Faint**_

Blur

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rhione: Gazel-sama why did you go out?

Gazelle: "No one ha the right to dictate a self-made decision"

Clara: "We know gazelle-sama but you aren't safe not until that man gets what he wants. Your body is gonna break if you involve in such dangerous activities"

IC: "Gazelle-sama please tell us what **he** wants"

Gazelle: "I don't know"

IQ: "Gazelle-sama!"

Frost: "Calm down IQ, don't shout. You're talking to Gazelle-sama here and droll please tend to Gazelle-sama's wounds"

Droll: *nods* "Gazelle-sama please sit here"

Valen: "Gazelle-sama what is or was your relationship with that **man**?"

Gokka: "We know about your past, you helped us in our problems so in return we would like to help you too. That was why we all suggested to seperate from the "Football Academy" and drop soccer until you propose to play"

Gazelle: "I know and thankful. Guess I'll tell-" _Don't show your weakness gazelle, don't you dare **cry **in front of them but the tears stings in my eye_

Belluga: "You don't have to tell gazelle-sama if it hurts you that much"

Gazelle: "Ah... I'm fine. Telling you all some of the story might take some of the pain"

All: "Gazelle-sama..."

Gazelle: "That man and I were neither friends nor rivals...just simply acquainted by my friend. He cared for my friend at least that was what I knew then but I'm not sure now. I took it upon myself and accepted their relationship but he broke my trust and used my **dear** friend"**  
**

Clara: "Gazelle-sama is your dear friend Mido-kun?"

Gazelle: *nods* "We were raised in the same community. We protected eachother like a brother would"

*silence*

Valen: "Time for you to retire for the day Gazelle-sama"

Gazelle: "Uh! I promised to accompany him again and it's still noon"

IQ: "Gazelle-sama _again _can be done at any given time. He didn't come yesterday so I doubt they would come today since they're a bunch, it would take a sum of money to cover all their expenses"

Gazelle: _I coudln't deny that I was feeling excited to see him yesterday but he didn't come. Maybe a rest is what I exactly need right now. There's no point in arguing IQ but today as well... I would like to see him _*sighs* "All right I'll rest for the day"

Clara: "Have a good rest **captain**"

Gazelle: _If they come I could just take a peek and not have physical contact. The way my body is now, all bruised, he might judge me. I won't take any chances_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I'm down in the dumps all right.

Yeah so Midorikawa and Gazelle were _brothers _not blood related. I think you already guessed who got Gazelle-sama's wounds and Midorikawa's _ex-lover_? (I can't make up my mind whether to state that the two broke up but no. Since the reason will have to reveal itself in the later chaps.

Time check: 10:15

Hope all of you have a good night since I'm having none of that. I'll be up late again..._ugh!_


	9. Chapter 8: You like him don't you?

Hey. Been days hasn't it?

You like him don't you?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The same day in the evening...

All staff: "Welcome back Masters and Madames, Seperate or not?"

Burn: "Not"

Valen: "This way to your table please"

*sits*

Rhione: "May I take your order masters?"

Heat: *glares at Rhione* _There she goes again, it's not like Nepper's the only customer here. _

Burn: "Place your order _men, _by men I meant for all of us including the girls"

Clara: *whispers in Heat's ear* "You might kill someone with that glare"

Heat: "What?!"

Clara: "May I take your order **master**?"

Burn: "Ho? You have a pair now Heat? Her beauty is classic"

Nepper: *turns his head in Heats direction*

Heat: "Burn-sama" *blushes*

Saiden: "So what was she whispering about?"

Bonitona: "Maybe she's hitting on you"

Nepper: *snorts* "That's impossible"

Rean: "Your insulting heat's ability to attract women nepper?"

Nepper: "It's not like that! I mean he's appealing and all but-"

Heat: "BUT?" _So I'm appealing for you? Good but not enough_

Rhione: "Here are your meal masters"

Heat: *grits his teeth*

Burn: _I thought so. _"You say masters but your attention is only on nepper boy here"

Rean: *nudges burn* "Forgive his manners"

Rhione: "No problem. He was just stating the obvious"

Heat: _You even dare say such things?_

Burn: "Can I ask you a question?"

Rhione: "What may that be master?"

Burn: "Where's Gazelle?"

Rhione: "I'm sorry but she's resting in her bedchamber at the moment"

Burn: "Do tell her I'm here"

Rhione: "Um... I"

Frost: "Sorry she may not be of service today since she was never to work in the first place"

Burn: "Did she tell you about our promise?"

IQ: "She told us all about it but the point is that you stated 'again' in terms that it can happen in the future with no exact time"

Burn: "Is she sick?"

IQ: "You can conclude that she is not feeling well at the moment"

Burn: *stands up* "Can I visit her?"

IQ: "Give her a rest for the moment"

Burn: "Tch"

All: "Burn-sama where are you going?"

Burn: "What? Have I no rights to go to the toilets?" *sighs and walked away*

Clara: "Can I join you master?"

Heat: "Uh? Sure" *indicating the chair beside him*

Clara: "Shall we continue our conversation before?"

Heat: *nods* "So you imply that I like that masked girl that I glared at my friend"

Clara: "Course not. You practically directed that glare at the girl. Looks could kill you know?"

Heat: "If not that, what are you trying to say?"

Clara: "Vice versa of what you said before. You like the guy correct?"

Heat: "Haha what are you talking about? I'm a guy"

Clara: "You are and you also like guys. Don't you dare deny it. I was observing you today"

Heat: "What's the reason?"

Clara: "Well that girl you glared before said to me the day before yesterday that you were getting jealous of your friend because of her"

Heat: "The point?"

Clara: "I wanted to prove her wrong. Anyways it's a game on both her and my part. Now that I know your reason I want to help you get your friend"

Heat: "Are you kidding me? He's gonna hate me if he found out that I've got hots for him"

Clara: "He's got hots for you too"

Heat: "That's a baseless information"

Clara: "Sorry but it's a womans intuition, you in?"

Heat: "Seriously?"

Clara: "Think for a while"

Heat: _If nepper might feel the same why not go for it? No, he's straight, he hasn't given me any signs that might be gay _"He's not gay. I haven't found any signs"

Clara: "Of course he's gay but the way he reacted before says that he just hasn't realized that he's gay for you"

Heat: "Fine, I'll accept your help. Can I count you on it?"

Clara: "Count on it" *smirks* _This is gonna be a challenge. I can't wait to bring this to up._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yay~ Just finished our graduation pictorial for our yearbook. I look awesome. Updates may take more time now because I feel rushed and I hate the result of my writing because of it.

Have you read my new story yet? If no then I suggest you to read it. It's my other writing style. This story was in my writing notebook which I found a few days ago, forgotten for about 6 months.

Read,Review,Follow or Favorites will boost my "Inspiration Bar".


	10. Chapter 9: I thought you'd come!

Enjoy reading~

I thought you'd come!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Burn: _I must think of something to slip into her rooom but I don't even know which direction it is _*door creaks slowly* "Who's there?"

Gazelle: "Burn..."

Burn: "Gazelle!" *steps closer to the door*

Gazelle: "Burn **STOP** and don't shout"

Burn: *halts* "What's wrong? They informed me you being sick, are you alright? Can't you meet me?"

Gazelle: "I can but not in the cafe right now. They told me to stay in the room today. Can you take me someplace new?"

Burn: "Like?"

Gazelle: "I wondered where you get money last time and you said you gamble bits of what you earn to double it. Can we go there?"

Burn: "You mean a casino? Yeah but there..."

Gazelle: "I wanted you to visit me yesterday but you didn't come. My friends say that you may need money to continue coming here day by day, not only for your expenses but for your mates as well. I want to help you for my own selfish needs"

Burn: *gulp* _Stop it, don't you understand what you just said? You want to help me out so I can see you everyday _"Gazelle I want to but it might be dangerous for a girl and can you _even _win a play?"

Gazelle: "Don't mock me, you can see what I mean after our little tour. I want to discuss some matters"

Burn: "Uh so what's the plan and why are you still hiding behind the door? Won't you let me see your face?"

Gazelle: "Later, I'll change into some decent clothes and then meet you at the backdoor. Act like you normally do and think of a reason to leave alone without getting anyone curious. Got that?"

Burn: "Smart ass and yes, I got it"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Burn: *whispers to rean* "I'll leave everything to you, here's the money for tonights possible expenses"

Nepper: "Burn-sama your leaving?"

IQ: "Why are you leaving sir?"

Burn: "I have nothing to do here anyways since Gazelle can't meet me tonight"

Bonitona: "Then we'll leave togethet with you"

Burn: "No need have fun here, especially you Heat. I need some space tonight and don't leave until I return"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Author's Note:

Review anyone? I don't feel any presence coming from the readers anymore. It kinda makes me sad and sloppy. Anyways I'll be alternating the update for this story and my other one (Draw out love). Since I find it funny that when I'm updating my other story suddenly more people are expecting this story to update but I assure you that in weekends I'll be updating both since I have time for both.


	11. Chapter 10: Gambling

Gambling

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Gazelle: "Why are you staring?"

Burn: "Oh... well it's just that you're wearing too much clothing"

Gazelle: "You mean too modest? Do you want to see my bare skin instead?"

Burn: "Yes! I mean no!"

Gazelle: *slaps burn on the cheeks* "Pervert"

Burn: "Ow! You didn't have to slap me. Anyways are you really alright? Do you have a fever?"

Gazelle: "I'm fine. I don't have a fever, just some few scratches"

Burn: "What! Let me see them" *pulls gazelle forcefully and opened some clothe area which showed some bruises*

Gazelle:_ My tongue slipped, such an idiot _"Burn I'm fine"

Burn: "No your not! Who did this to you?"

Gazelle: "It's just an accident"

Burn: "Don't lie. I can easily see that this is caused by someone"

Gazelle: "Burn can I not explain further for now?"

Burn: "Fine since you told me you'd tell me something after our little get away"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sashiki: "Bro! Long time since you've been back who's the girl? I've never seen you with a woman before, finally got the one"

Burn: "Just get us to the usual"

Sashiki: "Poker? Then follow Xi here"

Gazelle: "Why are you being rude all of a sudden?"

Burn scoffed turning his heels to follow Xi to the poker table leaving Gazelle behind.

Sashiki: "M'lady are you and Burn together?"

Gazelle: "Not now as you can see, really **no** were not together"

Sashiki: "Are you getting together in the future perhaps?"

Gazelle: "It can happen"

Sashiki: "Haha so can I court you if doesn't"

Gazelle: "Maybe, if I your efforts satisfying"

Sashiki: "Ha!Now that's how a girl should say to man, may I?" *offers his hand*

Gazelle: *nods*

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sashiki: "Do you want to play madam?"

Gazelle: "If he allows me since I didn't bring any amount to gamble"

Sashiki: "Oh? Any reason why you'd accompany this guy over here?"

Gazelle: "I wanted to help him raise his own amount"

Burn: "Heh, I'm not so sure if you can even play"

Sashiki: "Hey man be polite to the lady here"

Gazelle: "He doesn't need to. I appreciate it that way, including you"

Sashiki: "Then I'll lend you some bucks but you have to repay it"

Gazelle: "The same amount, no interest?"

Sashiki: "Usually but this is a special case I'll let you off the hook, so how much?"

Gazelle: "10,000"

Sashiki: "Woah! That much for a beginner? Are you sure? Why not try for a 100 just in case you get tired of-"

Gazelle: "Losing? I will not bet such amount if I know I'll fail"

Burn: "See, what'd tell ya sashiki? Maybe she doesn't even know the basics and bet that much to lose"

Gazelle: "Excuse me? You're nothing but rude to me ever since you saw my bruises. If that put ya off tell me straight in my face and disappear if you'd want" *silence* "If that's how you're gonna be then fine, see if I care. I'm leaving Sashiki-san thanks for the offer" *stands off the chair*

Burn: "Gazelle... **stay**"

Sashiki: "Please stay miss, if your little arguement is about you getting hurt and burn here not knowing how it happened. He'll get angry... at himself because he couldn't have done something to prevent the happening so his not angry at you"

Gazelle: "Burn?"

Burn: "Like he said so stay"

Gazelle: "So you'll let me play?"

Burn: "If you still wanna play to help me and make you happy"

Gazelle: "Dummy that's the sole purpose why I'm here tonight, so let me play for the whole evening?"

Burn: "Then I'll entrust you with that duty"

Unexpectedly Gazelle was great at poker. She never lost a game. Was it just luck? Burn guessed. She kept the amount in her hand half-double every play that the other players gave up for the night after they easily lost their money over to Gazelle.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Oh my... told my sister my reader's still there. I didn't think I'll happen but I won my sister(Seirra)'s preposition thanks to you guys. It may be good or bad since she'll be joining me in making my stories again. See the difference when she does a proofreading on my work. She already started in my other story that's why I turned it to rated M, maybe this story is next since it's dangerous to keep it rated T on her hands. Also she has decided to make gazel a boy. I asked her but really it was a given that she'll bet on a boy than a girl so yeah tell me if that's okay. Also the debate whether to get this a rated M rating, by that you know what I mean.

So tell me Boy rated M, Boy rated T or Girl rated T(just like it is now, I find gazel being a girl cute so please go with this choice. I'll keep this a secret to my sister that I'm dectating you guys^^) ? (I go either way except for Girl Rated M, I find it hard to make since I'm a girl myself)

Read,Review,Follow or Favorites will boost my "Inspiration Bar".


	12. Chapter 11: What are you doing!

So I decided that the story will be as it is. Though sad to say that I will prioritize my studies since exams are coming up very soon and by very soon I mean tomorrow? I would still update irregularly if I have the time to spare writing.

What are you doing?!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Heat: "Umm Clara...why do you need to sit in my lap?"

Clara: "Can't I? Just let me and go with flow"

Nepper: "Hey, it's proper for a girl to sit on a guy's lap"

Clara: "It is if it's consensual"

Nepper: "Well it's clearly not consensual, right Heat?"

Heat: _Don't tell me she expects me to just say yes! Well she did say to just go with the flow. It's her plan anyways and my benefit for good or not._ "Umm it's alright with me actually"

Nepper: *nods* "Wait! What? You're okay with this?"

Heat: "Yeah I guess so, since it doesn't bother me one bit"

Nepper: "The heck with you!. She is clearly hitting on you. A man should be the one doing that kind of thing"

Clara: "I agree on that one but can't you just leave us be? It's not your business to butt in unless it concerns you. Well?"

Nepper: "W-well his my _friend_ of course it concerns **me**"

Clara: *smirks* "Alright. I'll get off now Heat"

Heat: "Sure" _Nepper stammered! Was that a sign?_

Clara: "Do you want me to get you some water? It looks like you finished your platter" *turns her head towards nepper* "You too mister? Then Rhionne accompany me to the kitchen"

Rhionne had no time to protest when Clara grabbed her towards the kitchen'

Heat: "Nepper...are you mad at me?"

Nepper: "What? Kind of... since you shrug all girls who approach you. Is there any reason why'd you allow her?"

Heat: "Earlier I shrugged her off, but then again she's kinda interesting"

Nepper: "Interesting? You never said that word ever since I overpowered you in soccer in tha past 2 years!"

Rean: "Nepper why are you shouting? Are you mad at Heat for finally having an interest on a girl?"

Bonitona: "Nepper, you should be happy for Heat since he found someone he finally fancy"

Nepper: "Tch." *grits his teeth*

Heat: "Hey nepper I would never date a girl without my friends consent if they think I'm better off with someone else"

Nepper: "Really? Well, let's just see what she's made of"

Heat: "Yeah so stop grimacing and start smiling like you did moments ago _with_..." _Rhionne made nepper smile not me_

Nepper: "Heat? What's wrong?" *reaches out to heat*

Heat: *slaps neppers hand away* "Nothing to be concerned about" *turns his head away from Nepper*

Rhionne: "Master Nepper I brought your glass of water"

Nepper: "Uh? Oh" *gets the glass of water from Rhionne's hand*

Clara: "Here's yours master Heat" *does the same* "Rhionne can you get the other batch from the kitchen?"

Rhionne: "Sure but you owe me one" *walks away*

Clara: "Heat? Are you going to the bathroom?"

Heat: _What? _*Clara emphasized with her eyebrow* _Oh it's part of her plan _"Yeah in fact I'll go right now"

Nepper: "Huh? You just drank a glass of water. Hey did you put something in there?" *turns to clara*

Clara: "What if I did? His not that naive so he must have figured it out. Still, maybe his just so willing with my advances"

Nepper: "Why you! He would never pick you over me since part of the decision whether you could go out with him lies with me"

Clara: "Oh? Didn't he ignore you the last second after he said it? Besides he can choose for himself"

Nepper: "You can't have him!"

Clara: "Any reason why I can't? Do you like him?"

Nepper: "Of course I _like_ him his my **friend**"

Clara: "Good move but do you love him?"

Nepper: "I do love him as brother"

Clara: "Heat...Do you want me to accompany you?"

Nepper: "Heat?" *turns around*

Heat: "No need Clara it was just a glass of water" *turns to Nepper* "Good one to dodge the question Bro"

Nepper: "Hey why are you suddenly calling me bro?"

Heat: "Well, I also do think of you as brother too"

Nepper: *swallows*

Rhionne: "What's wrong here? Heat am I not allowed to be with Nepper? I'm gonna stand back if that's the issue why your suddenly cold hearted to him"

Heat: "Not exactly but do I need a reason to be coldhearted? I was a long time ago so there's no need to worry on such little things. Well not until Burn-sama tells me to stop the act"

Valen: "Everyone!"

IQ: "What's wrong Valen?"

Valen: "Gazelle-sama is not in her room!"

IC: "What?!"

Frost: "Why? Did someone got in her room? Gazelle-sama never leaves her room. Besides she retired for the day. Their leader perhaps?"

IQ: "That won't do. He just gone to the bathroom since I followed him and nothing else happened"

Rhionne: "You spied him on the bathroom?"

IQ: "Not you dummy. I just saw him go straight there and nothing more. I retreated after since nothing important happens on the bathroom right?"

Clara: "Then... it must be that man"

Heat: "Who?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tsk. Tsk. Nepper you liar. Sorry for the days of absence. I was kinda busy with upcoming contests and tests. Do know that I will focus on only this story for now. If this story is finish I have another one up my sleeve, though I'm still debating which story to publish first.


	13. Chapter 12: Who!

Ich bin überzeugt von meinen Fähigkeiten. Just learned how to make this German phrase. Fits the bill as I would say.

Who?!

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Burn: "Gazelle I'm sorry"

Gazelle: "Hmm?" _Not yet...Please last a little longer_

Burn: "Hey I'm trying to apologize here and you... Gazelle? What's the matter?"

Gazelle: "Just a little headache that's all" *puts er right hand on her forehead*

Burn: "Come on let's seat on the bench over there" *leads Gazelle slowly *

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Heat: "Here Clara, it's cold outside" *hands over the jacket*

Clara: "Thank you Heat, I better catch up with my group. See you ahead" *walks faster to reach her group*

Nepper: "Heat you really heels over with that girl?"

Heat: "No, I consider her as a little sister"

Nepper: *sigh*

Heat: "Realived aren't we? Are you aiming for her, brother?"

Nepper: "Hell no, why would I?"

Heat: "I guessed that wrong? Then why did you sigh?"

Nepper: "Because I won't be having a rival..." _Eh? Did I just say that out loud?_

Heat: "Fool, rival for what ? You can have her but know that if you ever break her heart it's me your dealing it with"

Nepper: "Why are doing that?"

Heat: "Like I told you she's like a little sister to me now, but no doubt she's more mature"

Nepper: "Yeah, knowing for years makes me smile, so why did you give me a cold shoulder back there?"

Heat: "Well I kinda overheard your conversation with Clara. You said you think of me as a brother"

Nepper: "Yeah I do"

Heat: "Anymore than that?"

Nepper: "That'll never happen"

Heat: "So what if I say I've been keeping weird feelings for you?"

Nepper: _Is he testing me wether I have hots for him? He did overheard my conversation with Clara, but I never said anything that'll give me away. Besides I did ask Rhionne to help me hide it by staying by my side when I'm in the cafe_ "Dude you're joking right? Besides if you ever did it'll get dangerous for me. We share the same room, it'll get awkward between us and all and I won't stand being close to you"

Heat: _You didn't have to enumerate it stupid Nepper. Guess I have my answer. I better make it clear and man up. _"Then you better stay away from now on. I might jump on you for all you know. I'll ask Burn to change rooms in the house"

Nepper: "What did you just say?" *walks past Nepper*

Rean: "Hey what happened?"

Nepper: "I think I messed up hard"

Rean: "Really now? Get your head high, know this place?"

Nepper: *looks around* "Isn't this Hiroto's place? Why are we here?"

Rhionne: "Nepper-san why do you know this place?"

Nepper: "We came here once for a soccer match" *halts*

Hiroto: "Seems like we have twice the company this evening. What brings you to our place..." *tilts his head sideways* "Who should I address when both of the teams captain is gone?"

Valen: "We aren't here to play soccer Hiroto. Is Gazelle-sama there?"

Hiroto: "Oh my, Gazelle missing? What about Burn? Is he gone too? Don't you think they're together? Come inside I'll discuss this with all of you since you don't believe me. Well half to be certain"

Bonitona: "Rean-san, didn't Hiroto-san said captain? Does that mean his the mystery captain were looking for?"

Rean: "GAWD. Where is Burn when you need him!"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sorry for neglecting you guys. Guess what I passed ALMOST all of the test. Still I'm happy as *censored* . I've also been working on my German. Even though it's just a little progress to making my dream come true, still it's worth it. I really didn't feel like writing but you guys made me do it. (^^)

Read,Review,Follow or Favorites will boost my "Inspiration Bar" - I know it's been awhile since I put this sign up.


	14. Chapter 13: Discovered

Hallo everyone! You guys are really making me estatic so I'll give you another chapter. Merry Christmas everybody! Who's under the mistletoe?

Discovered

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rean: "Nepper stop shaking. You still processing all the happenings?"

Nepper: "Alright it's past midnight. We just got off Hiroto's house which proves Gazelle-san the mystery captain. Burn is definitely with her as we got the conformation on the casino where they played hours ago. I totally am a jerk now since Heat has confessed to me or I think he did and I just turned a deaf ear. I thought he was joking or was **_he_**? How did the world turn upside down for just hours? Ugh! I'm a wreck!"

Rean: "Calmed now?"

Nepper: "Yeah thanks, I guess?"

Rean: "So you said Heat confessed to you which you turned down since you thought it was a joke, a kind of test?"

Nepper: "Did I just blurt that out?"

Rean: "Yes, you did and I have quite the authority to know since I'm like the mother hen of the team, true?"

Nepper: "Yes, you are"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

IC: "Did you guys found them yet? I'm worried about Gazelle-sama"

Heat: "Why is that?"

IC: "You are... Heat if I recall"

Heat: "Yes I am and you must be IC, correct?"

IC: " I never knew you were that mature. Well Gazelle-sama has a weak body right now since she has injuries"

Heat: "Which you and your teammates thought Hiroto inflicted but denied?"

IQ: "Correct, that's why we must talk it out with Gazelle-sama. Your team has also been seeking who our captain is right? Which Hiroto said out flatly and told you the answer already"

IC: "Onii-san" *envelops IQ in a hug*

IQ: *Ruffles her hair*

Heat: "I wonder if Burn knows your Gazelle-sama is the mystery captain we're looking for right from the start"

IQ: "Then let's hurry and meet up with the others if they found them yet"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Valen: " I swear I'll never let those to be together again when I find them"

Bonitona: "Valen-san I'm tired"

Valen: "Exaclty why I blame them for this. Can you still walk Bonitona-chan?"

Bonitona: "I think I can"

Satosu: "I agree with you Valen. I want to break them up"

Bonitona: "Your just jealous Satosu"

Saiden: "Either way it's becoming troublesome every second"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Gazelle: "Burn what's the matter? Didn't you saw your mates with Valen?"'

Burn: "Yeah but didn't you hear them trying to break us apart?"

Gazelle: "They said that?"

Burn: "Do you want that?"

Gazelle: _No. _"No, not when I just got to be with you the second time" *huff*

Burn: "Hang in there Gazelle, well settle into something comfortable for you to rest"

Gazelle: *_achoo!_*

Burn: "Let me wipe that off your face. Here"

Gazelle: *sniffs*

Burn: "Why do I feel that all eyes are on us suddenly?" *turns around*

Frost: "We found them!, Droll meet them"

Burn: "Let's run Gazelle, hop on my back"

Droll: "Why are you carrying Gazelle-sama on your back?"

Burn: "None of your concern. Now let us through"

Gazelle: *ngh*

Burn: "Sorry about bumping into him Gazelle"

Droll: "Frost! They're running"

Valen: "We're here so?" *Droll points in the direction of Burn running with Gazelle on his back*

IQ: "Get them! Is he trying to kidnap Gazelle-sama?"

_And so the chase begins. Starting the run in circles that is..._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I wanted to give you guys the chapter on christmas eve but has updates to run on the very same day. Still belated merry christmas. So who got a kiss under that mistletoe?

Thank you for the support everybody~

Read,Review,Follow or Favorites will boost my "Inspiration Bar"


	15. Chapter 14: Stop Fooling Around

Happy New Year everybody! What's your new year resolution?

Stop Fooling Around

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

And so... we continue the story where Burn is now...

Burn: "Bastards! Why am I tied up huh?"

Valen: "Your asking why?"

Burn: "Yeesh, now spit it out!" *turned to his mates* "And..." he trailed off "Why are you just standing there? Are you all on their side now?"

Rean: "Burn will you shut up for a second? You left us on the cafe to rest and we found you kidnapping a girl? She was even injured"

Burn: "You think I did that? Wait. Gazelle is she alright?"

IQ: "We treated her already and is now inside her bedchambers"

Burn: *Phew* "Atleast she's fine and why were you all trying to break us apart?"

Heat: "What are you talking about Burn?"

Burn: "What? Then why did I hear it from that Valen guy which Satosu quickly agreed"

Nepper: "Is that true?"

Burn: "Bonitona can testify it since she was with them"

Bonitona: "Yeah they said it. Satosu was jealous but the dominant feeling is that we were all tired. Valen was also the same"

Frost: "Was that the reason why you two were running away from us?"

Burn: "Well duh? We were happy that we can finally spend time together and wanted none of it?"

IC: "Aww, you really like Gazelle-sama but that doesn't change the fact that she may have be in danger because of the chase you started"

Clara: "Now that's settled why don't we all rest up? We'll be up for some visiting tomorrow"

Satosu: "I almost forgot that one. Hiroto-san even invited us to come after we found them huh?"

Burn: "By them you meant me and Gazelle right?"

Rean: "Yup now rest up we have a big day ahead of us"

*Clearly all was leaving the room except for Burn who is still tied up*

Burn: "You all leaving me tied up and expect me to sleep here in the cold?"

Valen: "That's your punishment. Now rest up and we'll see you later in the morning"

Burn: "Your kidding me!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

*creaking door*

Burn: "Hmph! So you bastards have a change of heart yet?"

Gazelle: "Hmm?"

Burn: "Ack! Gazelle I'm sorry for saying those words! How are you doing? Are you allright"

Gazelle: "Burn I'm cold"

Burn: "Idiot, then why are you here when you know it's much colder down here in the basement"

Gazelle: *nods*

Burn: "You do know that now warm up in your bedroom I hear we're invited by Hiroto to come to his house"

Gazelle: *silent*

Burn: "You don't wanna talk about it? Alright then we'll settle the matters with him tomorrow. I'm really glad you trusted and told me what's on your mind. You said Hiroto beat you but he denied it?"

Gazelle: *walks towards burn and sat beside him*

Burn: "Gazelle?"

Gazelle: *covers burn with the blanket in her hands*

Burn: "Oh a blanket, thanks"

Gazelle: *snuggles besides burn under the blanket*

Burn: "Now, now that's enough. I'm not good with all this fluffiness"

Gazelle: "Burn, can I sleep here with you?"

Burn: "What?!"

Gazelle: "Aren't you cold as well?"

Burn: "W-we..ll I am"

Gazelle: "Then I'll stay with you" *leans head on Burns right shoulder* "Oyasumi Burn"

Burn: "O-ya-su-mi"

_A little later than 5 minutes_

Burn: "Gazelle are you awake?" _Guess not. Damn how could she sleep so fast. She seems defenseless now, her eyelashes are really long. . Her skin is too damn soft! For crying out loud why dis she sleep with me knowing I liked her?! Oh.. wait it's not one sided atleast, but then I'm so... ugh! Calm down there junior. We both know we can't do it beside her! . I need to touch her. _*whips his head from side to side with a conflicting aguished kind of look*

Gazelle: *he then turns in Gazelle's direction and came to a halt* "Burn?"

Burn: "Gazelle?! You're still up? I thought you were asleep"

Gazelle: "I was until I heard you calling on to me. What are you doing? You have a weird expression plastered on your face right now" *moves closer*

Burn: *Gazelle stopped* _Oh shit she felt it! _

Gazelle: "Did you..."

Burn: "I was but didn't see? How could I when your beside me, then that was the reason in the first place. I still have a" *blush*

Gazelle: *giggles* "I find a flustered Burn adorable"

Burn: "Adorable? You're the adorable one here...Ah- Ugh!"

Gazelle: *scrambles to face Burn, legs in either sides of burn* "Shall I help you then?"

Burn: "Stop fooling around. As much as I want to they're gonna kill me if they found out all about, besides I'm still under punishment. Now stop that before I go out of hand and take what your offering"

Gazelle: "I think not since your all tied up"

Burn: "Maybe but if I got crazy right here and deprive of you know what. I might turn out to be a real beast of love"

Gazelle: "Just this then" *pecked Burn on the cheeks*

Burn: "Ah?" *Blushes madly* "Gazelle!"

Gazelle: "Goodnight again burn" *now in front of Burn with his legs on the sides and leaning her forehead on Burn's left shoulder*

Burn: *sigh* "Goodnight then" *combs Gazelle's hair with his right hand*

_Someone was watching us. Gazelle must have known this but I can't bother her sleep now._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Since I updated after christmas I happy to update in time with New year's Day(a few hours before new year that is). Well you all know that's just an excuse for my laziness right now. For that I have write a long chap for you guys. Not gonna judge you all if you scold me. (^^) Not that I care.

Read,Review,Follow or Favorites will boost my "Inspiration Bar" - Again with my cravings. Hope you all like Ice Cream with Belgian Truffles. All the months work of saving up a sum of money just for a taste of heaven. Indulge yourself as they say.


	16. Chapter 15: Predictable

Guten Morgen!

Predictable

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

*Voices in the Background*

Burn: "What the-?" *slips an eye open*

Rean: *kicks Burn awake*

Burn: "Hey! Watch it you might kick the wrong person!" *turns aside* "Ga-" *dumbstruck*

Clara: "If your looking for Gazelle-sama, she already got up and is now preparing food"

Burn: " Fo-for me?" *blush*

Rean: *kicks Burn again* "Stop being so conceited. It's for all of us"

Bonitona: "But Rean-san we all know it's likely to be Burn-sama's well being"

Rean: "Well I could live with that. Now get your ass away from the floor and go get ready for breakfast" *stopped and stared for awhile* "Your having that newly-wed vibes aren't ya?"

Burn: *blushes hard* "Is it so wrong to think like that?"

Rean: *kicks Burn one last time* "Hurry up"

Burn: "Alright already"

Rean: "Oh... and Burn we've got to talk about Heat and Nep. Seems like your prediction came true"

Burn: "So they got it well now?"

Rean: "Quite the opposite"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Nepper: "Heat! Good morning..."

Heat: "Morning" *takes a seat*

Nepper: *attemps to take a seat besides Heat*

Heat: "What are you doing?"

Nepper: "What? Oh... Is it bad to sit?"

Heat: "Don't play dumb Nepper. If you have no plans with me then f*ck off. I don't need false hope"

Burn: "Hey boys"

Heat&Nepper: "Burn"

Burn: "Can I sit between the both of you? I've got something to say"

Heat: "Your not welcome if you just want to blabber"

Burn: "Haha I thought I would talk about that too but unfortunately no. Rean came on to me. The matter? Well, let's just say it concerns you guys now sit beside me Nepper" *sits besides Heat*

Gazelle: "Ohayo Burn. Everyone"

Burn: "Good morning~"

Nepper: "I never thought a day would come when Burn would say good morning in a sing-song voice"

Burn: "Hey you just ruined the mood"

Nepper: _You ruined my moment with Heat first! _"Would you like to sit beside Burn, Gazelle-chan?"

Gazelle: "I would but... I don't want to bother what Burn has in mind, and so to keep me from overhearing the conversation at hand I will likely sit in the corner table"

Burn: "Am I that predictable?"

Gazelle: "Think what you may. Enjoy the meal everyone"

Heat: "Is it just me or are you two like a newly wed couple"

Rean: "It's not just you"

B,H&N: "Hi Rean" _It's about to start...Well, Rean is._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hey Guys! I know it's been two weeks now. Sorry to hold it up. I got school now so I'm kinda busy the last week. No matter I'm back now and ready to go to war with a... keyboard? Guess so.

My sadistic side is surfacing...I'm sorry Burn for allowing Rean to kick you thrice.


End file.
